Highly Unusual
by Alenor
Summary: This is about Alanna going to the convent and Thom going to the Palace. It's my first fanfic so please RR. By the way, the PG13 is for future reference only.
1. Arrival

A/N: This is my very first fanfic so I would appreciate peoples creative criticism. Not that I don't mind being told that my story is really , really bad but could you please put a soft edge on the blade?  
  
**Chapter One: Arrival**  
  
She said nothing but turned out of the room and down the hall until she reached the sitting room and then she flopped into a big cosy armchair.

"I'm sorry Lanna but we knew it would happen sometime." Her brother Thom said as he joined her in the armchair.

"But I don't want to go to the convent. They'll tell me what to do and I won't get to do any fighting." She complained.

"I still think there's something wrong in your head, for some reason I can't work out why you like fighting so much. I mean all you do is get bruises and cracked bones." He told her, trying to make her feel better.

"Yes but at least you get to do something fun. The priestesses at the convent will be even worse than Maude. I can just imagine what it'll be like." She said. Then putting on a high pitched, strict sounding voice she said:

"Sit straight Alanna, that's not the way a Lady acts Alanna, be quiet Alanna." "It won't be that bad." Thom said.

"Yes it will." Alanna said miserably.

"Just think, at the end of it you'll get to join me in Corus at the Palace." Thom told her.

"Like that's something to look forward to. They'll all treat me like a soft sissy." Alanna snorted.

"Oh well, you'll cope and at least you won't have to live with the bruises you get on the training courts." He said, trying to cheer her up.

"I wish father hadn't decided to go with you at the last minute. It's so unfair, if he hadn't decided to make a rare court appearance then we might have switchd." Alanna whined.

"We should probably go and pack, we'll both be leaving in a few days and there won't be much time after that." Thom said reluctantly.

"Oh alright." Alanna sighed, pushing herself out of the chair.

* * *

"Take care of yourself and don't forget to reply to my letters or I'll use the fire." Thom warned her.

"I'll reply, besides at the convent they'll be able to tell if someone's using magic." Alanna told him.

"Well in extreme cases I'm sure they won't mind."

"And you call us an extreme case?" she asked.

"Let's just say that I'd call anything with you there an extreme case." He said with a grin. She swatted his arm.

"I'm not at the convent yet." She said as she did so.

"Thom come along, we are on a schedule. I want to get back so that I can finish my paper." Their father said from up ahead.

"Well I guess this is it." Thom said.

"Be careful that you don't get your head knocked in by someone bigger and dumber than you." Alanna said as Thom rode away.

"Don't worry about me sister dear, it's you I'll be worrying about." He said over his shoulder.

* * *

The First Daughter of the convent looked interestedly over the new arrival. Lady Alanna of Fief Trebond had copper curls and violet eyes, unusual traits normally but doubly so together. Lady Alanna was very short yet in spite of this she had a commanding stare which would rivet many people to her gaze.

"Welcome Lady Alanna." The First Daughter said.

"Thank you First Daughter." Alanna replied.

"I hope you will feel comfortable within these walls whilst you are here. Priestess Nadia will show you to your rooms and help you to settle in. If you need anything you consult her for she will be like a mother, or maybe an aunt, whilst you are with us. She shall dole out punishments and rewards as she sees fit and you shall obey her and the other priestesses." First Daughter said.

"Yes First Daughter." Alanna said.

"Give me your hand." The First Daughter commanded. Alanna held out her left hand and was surprised when the First Daughter squeezed it comfortingly.

"You shall do well here Lady Alanna, see that you do." Was all the First Daughter said before indicating that Alanna leave with Priestess Nadia. Alanna followed the priestess through the halls until they stopped outside a door.

"These will be your rooms whilst you are with us. If you need anything just send your woman for me. I will come to get you before first meal tomorrow so that you are not late." Nadia said.

"Thank you Priestess Nadia." Alanna said as she opened the door.

"You are welcome Lady, and you may call me Nadia, no need for the Priestess." She said as she walked away. Alanna closed the door behind her and looked around her room. She could see a door leading off the room and assumed that it was the dressing room. Maude was sitting by the fire stirring what looked to be a herbal tea in a pot over the flames.

"Here milady Alanna, drink this, it will soothe you." Maude said offering Alanna a cup of the tea.

"Thank you Maude, have you unpacked things already?" Alanna inquired.

"Yes I have. Now once you finish that we shall get you into a night gown and get you off to sleep for I have the feeling you shall need it if you're to survive at the convent." Maude told her.

* * *

"This is the dining hall where we eat our meals. The young ladies eat in groups and the young men who are to move on to become sorcerers eat in their own groups. They do not mix with the young ladies and it is unlikely that the ladies mix with them." Said Nadia as they walked into the dining hall.

"Is it not allowed for the ladies to sit at the same tables as the young men?" Alanna asked her as they got her some food.

"It does not occur but it is not actually forbidden although it is highly unsuggestive. The girls will think you odd if you eat with the boys and you shall be labelled an outcast." Nadia said.

"Oh." Was all Alanna could manage in reply.

"So if you'll just eat up then I can take you to your first lesson." Nadia said as they sat down. Alanna ate in silence and then allowed herself to be led to a classroom. Lessons had already started but since this was Alanna's first day it was excusable that she arrive late.

"This is Priestess Gloria's class of needlework. In you go, you are expected." Nadia said giving Alanna a push towards the door. The priestess at the front of the class looked up as the door closed behind Alanna.

"Lady Alanna of Trebond?" she asked.

"Yes Priestess." Alanna replied.

"Take a seat there in between Lady Katerine and Lady Delia." The priestess instructed. Alanna did as she was bid and sat between the two ladies indicated who were eyeing each other with barely disguised hatred.

* * *

"Excuse me Lady Alanna, do you know where you are going next?" Lady Katerine asked her at the end of the lesson.

"No, actually, I don't. Would you be so kind as to tell me?" Alanna asked.

"We're going to writing lessons with Priestess Cornelia, she's an old priestess who can be very mean at times and she loves Lady Delia to bits. Would you like me to show you the way?" Lady Katerine asked.

"Yes please." Alanna said gratefully.

"By the way, I'm Katerine of High Pass but you may call me Katerine if you like." She said.

"Thank you Katerine, I'm Alanna of Trebond but you can call me Alanna. You are very kind." Alanna added.

"I like you and I didn't want to leave you in the clutches of Delia and her gang where most newcomers are left to sink or swim." Katerine said.

"I have the feeling I'm going to enjoy staying with you." Alanna said.

"Thanks, I like to think of cheering up people as one of my gifts." Katerine said as the walked into a classroom filled with inkpots and quills.

* * *

A/N: There it is. That's my first chapter over and done. Please R/R, if only to tell me that I should stop writing. On second thoughts, don't say that. But I won't update until I have at least 5 reviews. Luv Alenor. 


	2. Apprenticeship

A/N: Thanks to all you lovely people who reviewed.

Alanna-of-Olau: You're story is great and thanks for the encouragement.

QuestioningReason: Thank you so much for your advice, I'll try to keep it in mind, although I'm not sure if I have or not.

Princess Kalasin, Lillianna-Rose, PurpleNinjaWarrior and queen-of-sapphires: I appreciate the reviews you put in too but if i write messages to every single one of my reviewers it'll take me ages so i'll leave you for next time, i hope you don't mind, if you do let me know and i'll do something about it (i think).

Disclaimer: By the way i forgot this last chapter so this counts for all chapters in case i forget again. None of it is mine apart from the priestesses and Kat, it's all Tammy's.

**Chapter Two: Apprenticeship**

"Shall I take you to see the City of the Gods?" Kat asked Alanna a few months later.

"If Nadia lets me, sure." Alanna replied.

"She will, she's also my Priestess Mother and I think she'll let us go." Kat told her. So they sped off to find Nadia and ask if they could go to the City of the Gods.

* * *

"Meet me here at exactly half past the hour of one. We can have lunch then and discuss further what you can do for the rest of the day." Nadia said as they stopped by the fountain in centre square of the City. 

"Okay." Kat said as she and Alanna rode off.

"And don't forget the time." Nadia called after them.

"Humph, Priestesses, they're so finicky." Alanna said.

"Don't be like that Lanna; we're going to have some fun today." Kat said giving her friend a poke in the shoulder.

"Why don't we leave the ponies here so that we can explore on foot?" Suggested Alanna.

"Okay, but we might want to find some way of keeping them here or they might just wander off if you know what I mean." Kat said to her.

"Sure, you know a simple spell that could keep them on the spot?" Alanna asked her.

"Not really." Was the reply.

"I do, park your horse and pass the lead rope." Alanna said as she dismounted from her own horse. She tied the lead rope and reins to the post she was next to, said a quick incantation and watched as her violet Gift spread over the rope and sunk in. Then she said a word and broke contact.

"No one will be able to untie her now and I'm the only one who knows how to undo the spell." She told Kat as she took her friends lead rope and reins. She did the same thing to Kat's horse and then looked up.

"Lead the way O Queen of the City." She joked.

"Come on, I know a short-cut to a really good market area, as long as you don't mind some back alleys." Kat said with a glance over her shoulder as she hurried off.

"Not at all." She heard Alanna say. They made their way to the market and were on the way back to their horses, laden with purchases when they were stopped in a side alley.

"What have we here lads? Some noble lasses from the convent." A boy said as he stepped out of the shadows. The girls turned to leave the alley but found their way blocked by a group of boys, not too much older than themselves.

"Thinking of leaving?" the same boy asked.

"That wouldn't be very polite, we was only interested in having a conversation with you two loverly ladies." Another added.

"How nice of you but I think we'll be going now, things to do you see." Kat said to them.

"I think not, we wants some fun, don't we lads?" the ring leader asked his group.

"We don't feel like playing." Alanna said tersely.

"You'll just have to put up with it then." The boy said, striding forward towards Alanna.

"Don't move one step closer." Alanna ordered.

"I don't quite think a small lass such as yourself should be giving the orders here. Maybe I shall have to teach you a lesson." He said, stepping even closer.

"Take these Kat." Alanna said, passing her friend her parcels.

"What are you doing?" Kat whispered.

"Nothing much." Alanna replied, equally quiet.

"Here now, what's all this whispering about? Feel like sharing your conversation with the rest of us?" the boy said.

"Not really." Alanna replied. The boy strode forward and gripped Alanna by the arms, pushing her back against the alley wall.

"How's about a kiss instead?" he asked, pressing his mouth to hers. Alanna could hear Kat start to struggle in the background but she was intent upon the boy, who had just loosened his grip on her when she struck. She kicked him in a boy's tender region and ran over to where the rest of the group was surrounding Kat. She punched one in the face and then hit the others as they each turned to restrain her once they realized what was happening. When she reached Kat she pulled her friend up and grabbed half the parcels then turned to drag her friend out of the alley, only to find her way blocked by the boy who'd kissed her.

"You kicked me you little wench and now you'll pay." He said. He raised his hand to strike her face and Alanna braced herself for the blow, which never came.

"That's not a nice thing to say to a lady." The young man holding the boys arm said.

"Apologize and be on your way." He instructed. The boy stammered out an apology before fleeing with his gang.

"Now tell me, what are two young ladies like yourself doing down a side alley?" the man asked.

"We were taking a short cut." Kat replied.

"Well then, allow me to escort you to your destination." He said, indicating that they should lead and he would follow. So Kat led the way to where their horses were.

"Thank you for your help back there in the alley." Kat said.

"It was my pleasure, but may I enquire as to your names?" he asked.

"I am Lady Katerine of High Pass and this is my friend, Lady Alanna of Fief Trebond."

"Well then ladies, it was a pleasure meeting you." He said and then disappeared into the crowd. Alanna undid her magic on the ropes and they rode to meet with Nadia, deciding to return to the convent rather than stay in the City for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Who's this then?" A boy sneered over Thom. 

"Probably some country boy hoping to pass himself off as noble." Another said.

"I'm a page." Thom said.

"No, you're what I say you are. You are a country boy, not a page." The second boy said.

"I'm not a country boy, I'm a page and I thought pages learnt manners. Obviously not." Thom said.

"Are you implying that I don't have manners?" the boy asked.

"What do you think?" Thom asked him. The boy tackled him and Thom hit back with all his might. The other boy attacked him again but was pulled off by a tall boy with black curly hair.

"What's happening here?" an icy voice asked. Thom looked up and saw a boy, not much older than himself, with midnight black hair and sapphire eyes surveying the scene.

"Highness this boy was being rude to me." The boy who'd attacked Thom whined.

"Did I ask you Malven?" the boy with the blue eyes asked.

"But Highness I was just telling you what happened." The boy labelled 'Malven' said.

"If I recall you were told not to speak to me ever again. Be gone!" the boy commanded. Malven fled the hall and the boy with blue eyes turned to Thom.

"What happened?" he asked in a kinder tone.

"Not much." Thom replied.

"Well then. I'm Jonathan of Conte; this is Raoul of Goldenlake, Gareth of Naxen, and Alex of Tirragen." He said, indicating each boy in turn as he told their names.

"Call me Gary; otherwise people confuse me with my father." The younger Gareth of Naxen said when Jonathan had finished.

"And who might you be?" Jonathan asked.

"Thom of Trebond, Highness." He said.

"I prefer my friends to call me Jon." The Prince said.

"Okay Jon." Thom said.

* * *

_Dear Alanna, _

_I know you'll be absolutely miserable in the convent but I can't help but think you are better off there than I am here. Sure, at least I have friends, and I assume you have made some by now too, but I've been mottled shades of blue, purple, black, yellow, green and red since I started training. It is not fun at all. I wish I could see you, it's not much fun without you around and I know you'd want to be doing half of the stuff I do to but I can't help but enjoy some of the things we do. Like I have access to the largest library, in fact all of the libraries, in the Palace. I'm sure father would love it here where he could spend his days immersed in books and I just don't see why he doesn't stay at court anymore. I'm sure he likes the libraries so there must be some other reason. Sorry it took so long for me to write to you but I have been very busy, there's really no such thing as free time for a page here. I'm also sorry this letter is so short but it seems we've run out of time. Write back soon or I'll use the fire. _

_Lots of love from Thom.  
_  
Alanna sighed as she finished reading her brother's letter. Kat heard her.

"What's up buttercup? Missing your boyfriend?" she teased.

"Oh shut up Kat, you know very well that I don't have a boyfriend and that this letter's from Thom." She said irritably.

"Then what's wrong?" Kat asked.

"It seems like Thom's having so much fun, even if he doesn't like half the things he's doing. I know I'd like them." Alanna said.

"Well you'll just have to put up with being stuck here with me." Kat said.

"I know." Alanna said, sighing again.

"Gee thanks, it's nice to know I'm loved." Kat said sarcastically.

* * *

_Knock knock!_

"Alanna are you there?" Nadia called through the door.

"Yes, come in." Alanna called out.

"Good, the First Daughter wishes to see you." Nadia told her as she came in.

"What does she want?" Alanna asked.

"How should I know?" Nadia replied archly.

"Well you are the priestess, not me." Alanna replied as she left the room. She followed Nadia to the First Daughter's study and went in. She stopped just inside, seeing that the man they'd met in the City was sitting in the office in front of the First Daughter.

"Ah, Lady Alanna, I do believe you've met the Shang Dragon, Liam Ironarm." The First Daughter said. Alanna stared with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Nice to see you again Lady Alanna." The Shang Dragon said, rising and taking her hand to kiss it.

"You're the Shang Dragon?" Alanna asked once she got her speech back.

"Yes, I am." He replied.

"Please take a seat Lady Alanna, we have some things to discuss." The First Daughter said. Alanna sat in the chair next to the Dragon's.

"Master Ironarm has told me that he has seen you fighting-" the First Daughter managed to say before Alanna interrupted.

"It was only in defence First Lady, I promise." Alanna said. But the First Daughter continued on as thought she was not interrupted.

"-and that he thinks you may have the technique to be a Shang. He wishes to discuss the option with you." She said.

"You want me to be a Shang?" Alanna asked.

"If you are willing." The Dragon replied.

"I'll do it, definitely." Alanna said.

"There is just one problem." The First Daughter said.

"What?" Alanna asked.

"You shall have to ask your father and I believe he wishes for you to be brought up here in the convent and then go on to Corus when you are of a marriageable age." She replied.

"Oh, can't we sort something out to fix that?" Alanna asked desperately.

"We might be able to. Depending on whether we have a priestess who does not mind travelling we might be able to convince your father to let you become a Shang apprentice and have a priestess travel with you and teach to be a lady as you do so." The First Daughter suggested.

"Can we ask him, please?" Alanna asked.

"Yes. I shall write a letter to him today and have it sent off as soon as possible so that we might gain a reply shortly." The First Daughter said.

"Thank you." Alanna said.

"You're welcome. Now leave us be to discuss this further." Alanna was instructed. She left and went back to her room to write a reply to Thom's letter.

* * *

_Dear Brother, _

_You'll never believe what has happened. If I tell you, you can't tell anyone okay? I trust you. Listen to this: I and my friend Kat were cornered in an alley in the City by some local boys and we started fighting and the boys were stopped from hitting us by a young man, possibly only eight or nine years older than ourselves which would make him about nineteen or twenty but he may be younger or older, I'm not sure. Anyway he took us back to our horses, asked our names and then was off on his way. This was about three days ago and today I was summoned to the First Daughter and he was there. She started off telling me that he had told her I had been fighting and, don't say it was rude of me, I butted in to tell her it was in self defence but she just continued on. The man was the Shang Dragon Liam Ironarm and he wants me to be his apprentice! The First Daughter is writing to father to ask him so don't tell anyone unless I know okay? I'm so excited, imagine me a Shang! I just thought you might like to know what was happening here. By the way, thanks for your letter and don't worry about the bruises, they should leave you in oh, say a few months unless you heal them. Actually don't worry about it; if you let them heal naturally you'll become more resilient to them. _

_Hear from you soon, Alanna. _

* * *

A/N: Okay, so was it any better than last chapter? Please review. Also, did I write too much conversation? I'm aiming for 10 reviews before I update this time. By the way, did you like the short insight into Thom's life? I know the Ralon incident was a lot like the book but I didn't want to change it too much. Don't forget to R/R, thanks. Luv Alenor.

PS: I know this indicates how completely out of it I am but could someone please tell me what OCC stands for?


	3. The Palace

A/N: In the books Tammy doesn't say what the etiquette master's name is while Alanna's in the palace so I just made Master Fruball up (wacky name I know, but I couldn't think of anything.)

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed including PurpleNinjaWarrior, Lady Deathstrike, Levaire, Mia, QuestioningReason, Sweet undying 666 and devilsheart.

Thanks for the OOC def. Alanna-of-Olau and thanks for the suggestion queen- of-sapphires. I'm not sure if it's possible for me not to state the obvious but I'll try.

**Chapter 3: The Palace**

"Thank you so very much, I promise that if I'm ever up this way I'll visit the convent and burn incense to the gods here." Alanna said to the First Daughter.

"Do not thank me child, thank Master Ironarm for considering you to be his apprentice. And it was not only me who convinced your father to let this be, I'm sure of it. But do visit every so often when you get the chance, we'll enjoy your company. Now, go pack. You leave tomorrow morning at sunrise so be at the gates by then. Someone will come for your bags then too. And send your maid Maude back home with anything you don't need. But do take two or three dresses just in case. By the way, Master Ironarm is out in the courtyard if you wish to talk to him." The First Daughter said.

"Thank you again First Daughter, I won't forget you for what you have done." Alanna said as she left the room. She hurried to the courtyard where the Dragon was waiting for her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said as she hurried up to him.

"You're welcome. Have you any questions?" he asked her.

"Where are we going first and what do I need to take?" she asked him.

"Well I've been asked, or should I say invited, to go to the Palace in Corus and teach combat there for a few months, maybe even a year or two. I decided I would, I've taught people before and I think it's good that they learn some Shang ways. Now as to what you'll need I'd say some clothes to train in and some dresses for any occasions you'll be attending." He told her.

"Okay, but I plan to send most of my dresses back home with Maude." She told him.

"You'll only need a few." He said.

"Alright then, I guess I'd better go and pack. This will be fun. My brother is in Corus training as a page." She told him.

"Well then you'll get to see him a bit." Liam told her.

"Thank you again, I'll see you at sunrise or before." She told him before walking back to her room.

"Maude please help me pack my things. I'm going to Corus with all of my breeches, tunics and a few dresses and you're heading back to Trebond with the rest of the things I don't take. I'm the Dragon's apprentice now." Alanna said triumphantly.

"Well then that worked out well for you. I know you wanted to switch with young Lord Thom when he went to the Palace." Maude said as she pulled out one of Alanna's bags and began to pack tunics and breeches into it as Alanna passed them to her.

* * *

"And there's the city. Can you see the Palace on the hill?" Liam asked her as they topped the rise and stopped. 

"Yes, it's amazing." Alanna said in awe.

"You'll get used to it once you're living there." Liam told her. It had been a few weeks since they'd left the convent and in that time Liam had taught her the basics of Shang combat, pleased to find that she was a quick learner and had also made her his official apprentice through the Shang ways. Informing the Shang Council of her and having them approve her apprenticeship even though she was a noble.

"Shall we head to the Palace?" he asked her.

"Lead the way Liam." She said and so off they went through Corus, arriving just after sundown at the Palace and settling into their rooms. They were provided with a young woman of about fifteen to be their maid whilst they were there and help Alanna dress for occasions when need be. Alanna didn't have the chance to go see Thom so she left it for the next day. They ate dinner in their rooms and discussed what Alanna would do.

"We will continue our morning training sessions before breakfast, and then you will have breakfast here and get changed into suitable clothing to take lessons." Liam said and here Alanna interrupted him.

"Who's taking me for lessons? The priestess didn't come with us." Alanna pointed out to him.

"There's a good reason for that. As I was about to say you will take etiquette and other lessons like history and such with the pages and squires in training." He said, surprising Alanna.

"I'm going to be taking lessons with my brother?" she asked.

"Yes." Was the answer.

"Does that mean I have to wear dresses?" she asked hesitantly.

"I would suggest a plain tunic dress." He said.

"Alright, I have one or two, maybe even five, in my luggage." She said in exasperation.

"Good lass. Then after you've finished your lessons you will come and get changed and come down to the practise courts where I will be taking the boys for part of their combat training. You will help me teach them the basics, and learn yourself as you do so." He said.

"Okay." Alanna said.

"Then of an evening, depending on the day you may either have dinner here or in the mess hall with the pages and squires." Liam told her.

"Is that even allowed?" she asked doubtfully.

"I have discussed this all with the training master here and he has agreed to let you eat with the pages and squires if you wish to." Liam said calmly.

"All right then, I'm going to enjoy this." She said.

"You'd better go and get some rest, and by the way. Your evenings are your own to do with as you please but you are not to distract the pages and squires if you're with them. They have much to do and you will not be allowed over with them if it is found that you disturb their work." Liam warned her.

"I won't, good night." She said.

* * *

Next morning after changing and having breakfast after her morning training session with Liam he took her to a class room where a teacher was waiting. 

"Alanna this is Master Fruball and he will be taking you for etiquette. You'll learn how the boys bow but the master will also teach you how ladies curtsy too, along with other things." Then turning he addressed the Master.

"I leave her in your care, please instruct someone to guide her to the next class; it is what everyone in here will be going to." Liam said.

"I shall do so." Master Fruball replied before Liam left.

"Now just before the boys get here I'll set you some work to do and then check on you throughout the lesson. And don't be alarmed but I will be letting the boys know you are here once they've come." He told her. Then he showed her to a desk at the back of the room apart from the others and set her some copying to do to improve her handwriting. She had been working for only five minutes when boys started streaming into the class room, although no one noticed her until Master Fruball told them she was there.

"Boys, now that you are all here I just want to give you an important announcement. You have someone who will be joining you for most of your lessons from now on and you are expected to treat them as befits their position. Lady Alanna will you please stand up?" he asked her. She stood, watching as the boys all turned in their seats to stare at her and scanning their faces for Thom, she caught his look of surprise as he saw her.

"Alanna." He said in surprise and she smiled.

"Excuse me Thom?" the Master asked.

"Nothing Master." Thom said hastily.

"Thank you. As I was about to say, this is Lady Alanna and she will be joining you for many lessons. Now if you'll all open your books and turn to the chapter on how to act in a ladies presence I thought it might be fitting if we learnt this now, seeing as there is one now in your company." Alanna tuned out after this and did her work, stopping every now and then as the Master came to see how she was doing. When the loud bell tolled, indicating that the pages and squires move onto their next lesson, Thom was by her desk quick as a flash.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, giving her a huge hug.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you tonight." She said pulling away, and only then did she notice that a few people had followed Thom.

"This your lady friend Thom?" a tall boy with black curly hair and a large grin asked.

"No, of course not. This is my twin sister Alanna." Thom told him.

"Oh, sorry." The boy said.

"Alanna these are my friends Raoul of Goldenlake," here he indicated the boy with curly hair, "Gary of Naxen," he said indicating another boy,

"Alex of Tirragen," indicating the third boy,

"and his Royal Highness Prince Jonathan of Conte." He said, indicating the last boy who had midnight black hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. Alanna curtsied.

"Your Highness, boys, I am pleased to meet you." She said with a shy smile.

"Not as pleased as we are to meet you." Gary said.

"Boys, now that you've finished your introductions would you be so kind as to move onto your next class, taking Lady Alanna along with you?" Master Fruball asked them from the front of the room.

"Of course Master, it would be our pleasure." The Prince said. He left the room followed by the rest with Alanna and Thom in the rear.

"So tell me, why're you here?" Thom asked again.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just say that the story in the letter I sent you a short while ago now needs to be added on to." She told him.

"Oh, so you're the Drag-" he started to say.

"Shhh, the others will find out soon enough." She said.

"Oh, okay but you're telling me the whole story tonight." He said.

"I said I would didn't I?" she asked him as they came to a door.

"Why are you boys late?" a voice inside the room asked as Jonathan opened the door.

"We were told to bring Lady Alanna with us by Master Fruball." Jonathan replied.

"All right, take your seats and continue your work from last lesson. Lady Alanna it is a pleasure to have you here. Do take this seat here up the front. I'm the Master of this class and here you will be learning how to fight war although I don't see why this class is needful to you. But here you go; this is one of the books. You may read the first chapter this lesson and continue it tonight." He instructed. Alanna listened with half an ear as he told the boys what they were to do.

* * *

The rest of the morning, full of lessons continued in much the same way. At the end of the last one Alanna got up along with the boys and left the room. 

"I'll see you later." She said to Thom and headed for her rooms to change for combat. Once she was ready she made her way down to the practise court where they'd held their training session that morning and where Liam had told her his lessons would be held and to come there at training time. She arrived minutes before the first group of boys and many were surprised to see her there.

"Listen up!" Liam yelled.

"I am Shang Dragon but you will call me Master Ironarm whilst I am teaching you and treat me like any of your other teachers. Assisting me will be my apprentice Alanna and you shall treat her with the same respect and politeness which you accord any of your teachers. Now, let's start shall we?" he asked. A few of the boys looked surprised that Alanna was the Dragon's apprentice but none of them said anything. This was the first year pages so Thom was in the group. Liam started teaching them, asking Alanna to go along the rows correcting stance and position. This continued on for all of the pages, Liam using the same starting words on all of them. Within the group of third year pages was the Prince. He looked up at Alanna in surprise as Liam told them all who she was and then and there she judged him to be a bit sexist. As she was helping him correct his stance he spoke.

"So that's why you're here? Thom wouldn't tell any of us why, he said we'd find out soon enough and now I have. I assume the others will find out shortly." He said.

"Yes, they are fourth year pages." She told him coldly.

"So why are you apprenticed to the Dragon?" he asked.

"Because I want to be. Now shush, concentrate on your position." She told him before moving on down the line. In the next class were Raoul, Gary and Alex, all fourth year pages. She was moving past a boy with ice-blue eyes and white blond hair when he said something suggestive to her and then made a comment to his friends. Alanna whipped around.

"What did you say?" she asked him. Everyone, including Liam, looked up to see what was going on.

"I said would you give us a kiss?" he repeated as though she were dumb.

"That's what I thought you said." Alanna told him grimly.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"Only this." And then, giving him her sweetest smile, she whacked him right in the face, hearing the sickly, yet satisfying, crunch as his nose broke. Then she turned around and walked off, ducking the punch he aimed at her just in time. She moved on down the line to help another boy who was staring at her in horror and fascination.

"Everybody back to your exercises." Liam yelled.

* * *

"Well that was an entertaining day." Liam said with a grin as they walked back to their rooms after they'd finished with the fourth year squires. 

"Humph, that's what you think." Alanna replied darkly.

"Oh don't be such a sad sack. You scared half the squires out of their wits when you dealt with that boy and you're the age of a first year page. Cheer up, you're in the Palace, you're with your brother, you're learning Shang and you're not stuck in the convent for the next six years." He pointed out.

"You think I have reason to be cheerful?" she asked.

"Yes, only one boy had a go at you and the others respect you enough to leave you alone." He said gently.

"Well even if one has ago that means there's a chance the others will too." She said grumpily.

"Oh well, I'll let you deal with them if they do, won't I?" he said in his most cheerful mood, his eyes sparkling.

"Oh you're unbearable when you're like this." She said as she entered their sitting room.

"Then you'll just have to put up with me if you want to learn Shang." He said.

"I guess I will." She said, sighing gustily.

"Are you going to be having dinner here?" he asked.

"No, I don't think I could stand you." She said pointedly.

"That's a pity, I won't be eating here. I'll be eating in the mess hall with the training master. I'll take you to dinner." He said mischievously.

"I give up! I'll never get away from you." She said in exasperation before turning into her room and slamming the door. She bathed and changed into a modest dress for dinner. She opened her door and walked back into the sitting room to wait for Liam.

"Ah, so you're in a tame mood now are you?" he asked as he came out of his room.

"Don't push it." She said, standing up and heading for the door.

"Touchy." He teased.

"I only want you to show me the way." She said in reply before walking out and waiting for him before she closed the door.

"If you'll follow me my lady I shall escort you to the mess hall." Liam said in a fake polite voice.

"Shut up you oaf." She said. They walked the rest of the way in silence and Liam stopped her just outside the mess hall.

"I know you will want to catch up with your brother this evening but I will lock our main door at eleven o'clock so either you're in or you're out but I won't mind either way unless you don't come to morning training. Have a good evening." He said before proceeding to enter the mess hall. Alanna followed and joined the que for food. Once she'd gotten her food she glanced around, saw the boy who had made suggestive remarks to her earlier and headed in the opposite direction. She found Thom's copper head in the crowd and sat across from him.

"And that was gentle." He said in reply to the way she slammed her tray down.

"Don't you start too." She pleaded.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked kindly.

"I'm not sure what he is but he has blond hair and blue eyes." She said nastily.

"That could be anyone of about half the people in this room. Who was it and what did he do?" Thom asked.

"I think we can answer that for you." Gary said as he came to the table.

"Your sister had a little run in with Ralon today whilst we were at the practise courts being taught by Master Ironarm and her." Alex added.

"Oh really? What'd he do?" Thom asked with interest.

"Must've said something to her, not sure what. But she dealt with him pretty quick. Remind me never to upset you." Raoul said to Alanna once he'd finished his explanation to Thom. She just smiled at him. All three boys sat down across from her, next to Thom and each other.

"So how was your first day at the Palace, without the Ralon incident?" Thom asked.

"Not too bad, some of the lessons are a bit boring but they're all right." She said.

"What's all right?" Jon asked coming up and putting his tray down next to her, then sliding onto the bench on her right hand side.

"The lessons Jon, you've got to be here for the start of the conversation if you want to know what's being discussed." Gary said.

"Not that lessons would be of much interest to you." Alanna said half spitefully. Thom gave her the oddest look.

_What's wrong with you?_ He asked using their twin link.

_Nothing, what did I do?_ She asked back.

_Just then you were rude to Jon._ He replied.

_Oh well, you'd better start talking soon, Gary just asked something._ She told him.

"Pardon? What was that Gary?" Thom asked, interrupting the conversation which the other four were conducting.

"What? I didn't say anything." Gary said in surprise.

"Meanie." Thom said to Alanna.

"What? I never said he asked you." Alanna pointed out.

"What are you two talking about?" Jon asked.

"Nothing." Alanna said, turning to her food. She ate quickly, finishing before most of the others had finished and picked up her tray.

"Where are you going?" Thom asked.

"I've got stuff to do but I'll come to your room later on for a chat. Where is it?" she asked. After Thom had given her directions she put her tray on the counter and left to finish her homework.

* * *

"What was wrong with her?" Jon asked after Alanna had left. 

"She's a bit grouchy. Something happened with Ralon whilst the fourth years were in the practise courts." Thom told him.

"Oh, I just thought she sounded a little put off and I was wondering what I'd done." Jon said.

"I don't think you've done anything." Thom said.

"Anyway, she's a feisty little thing." Gary said.

"Hey, that's my sister." Thom said.

"I didn't say anything bad." Gary said.

"Talking of bad, I wonder what Ralon said." Raoul commented.

"I'm sure we can find out." Thom said.

"How?" Raoul asked.

"There's three ways actually. We could ask Master Ironarm, we could ask Ralon or we could ask Alanna." Thom told him.

"I think I'll opt for the lesser of three evils, Ralon." Raoul said.

"Actually, it's probably easier to find out from Alanna later tonight when she comes round. We can study in my room tonight, I hope you don't mind." Thom said.

"Not at all, it might be entertaining to hear what she has to say." Jon said. "The only problem is that she might not say it in front of you all. Maybe you could hide when she first comes in so I could ask her." Thom suggested.

"Okay, and then we'll come out after she's said it." Alex agreed.

"I don't think so. You lot can hide but I'm not going to, you saw how she dealt with Ralon." Raoul said.

"Very true." Gary said, grinning at the memory.

* * *

"Thom are you in there?" Alanna asked through the door. 

"Yes, come in." Thom called back. So Alanna entered Thom's room.

"This is a mess, what have you been doing in your spare time?" Alanna asked as she stepped over a pile of books in the middle of the floor.

"Don't you remember? Pages don't have spare time." He said.

"Well at least clean up sometime, this place is going to bury you soon." She said.

"I'll think about it. Now tell me, what did Ralon say to you?" he asked.

"Not much." She said evasively.

"Spill." He ordered.

"Oh alright. He said something about kissing." She told him crossly.

"I'm sure you've heard it before." Thom said mildly.

"It's the way he said it that I didn't like." She said tersely.

"Oh, by the way, I hope you don't mind but Jon, Gary, Raoul and Alex are coming round to study." He said apologetically.

"Not at all." Alanna said cheerfully. _But Thom, I wanted to talk, I thought you'd want to too,_ she was thinking as she said it.

"Great, they'll be here shortly. If you want to go and get any bookwork you have you could join us." Thom offered.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Alanna told him, heading back to her room to collect her books. _I guess it's better than not seeing him at all. Besides, I'm going to see him nearly everyday from now on, one day won't matter._ She thought as she did so.

* * *

She stopped outside Thom's door, hearing voices and not wanting to interrupt. 

"What did she say?" she heard a voice that sounded distinctly like Alex ask.

"Ralon apparently said something about kissing her." Thom answered him.

"Is that all?" Jon asked.

"Yes, but don't let Alanna hear you say anything like that. To her it was a deadly insult, especially the way Ralon said it apparently." Thom told them. Alanna was silently fuming. She pushed the door open and the five boys looked at her in surprise.

"Alanna, you're back!" Thom said.

"Yes, apparently sooner than you thought I'd be. What a lovely thing that was to say about your sister Thom." she said tightly.

"I didn't mean anything by it." he defended himself.

"Didn't you? Oh well, I guess I'll be seeing you boys later." she said, emphasising the word boys. Then she strode off down the hall without closing the door.

"Excuse me." Thom said, extracting himself from under the books on his lap.

* * *

"Go away; I don't want to talk to you or your annoying friends." Alanna said as Thom caught up to her. 

"They only wanted to find out what Ralon said to you." Thom told her.

"Yes, but you didn't have to say any of that stuff about me thinking it offensive. That was just mean." Alanna exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Lanna." Thom told her, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't care; I'm not speaking to you, goodnight." She said, turning round a corner and going out of Thom's sight. He returned dejectedly to his room.

"I don't think she was pleased." He told his friends.

"No, maybe we should have waited to talk, we know that she was already upset." Jon said awkwardly.

"Well I'm going to be happily avoiding her until she cools off." Thom said, dragging a book over in front of him.

"My guess is we should do the same." Raoul said.

"Well I would if I was you, she'll calm down soon, maybe even tomorrow." Thom said as he flipped the pages of his book, they all settled down to do their homework.

* * *

But Alanna was madder than Thom thought; she ate all her meals in her and Liam's rooms and wouldn't speak to him or the other four. When she was paired with one of them for fighting exercises in Liam's classes she attacked viciously, disarming them quickly so that they had to yield. 

"What did you do to upset her?" Liam asked Thom on Alanna's fourth day of acting like this.

"I told some of my friends what Ralon said to her and she overheard me." Thom said sheepishly.

"You silly boy, you should go apologise to her." Liam suggested. Then he went over to talk to Alanna, who was absolutely miserable without someone to talk to.

"You know I think he's really sorry for what he did." Liam said.

"Well I don't care, he shouldn't have done it." She replied.

"But you know you're miserable without being able to talk to him. If he apologises I think you should forgive him." Liam told her.

"Maybe." She said. Later that day when Thom came to apologise on behalf of the boys she accepted their apology. So she became friends with the boys, although she was a little more reserved around Jonathan than the others and Thom started to notice.

"Why do you act differently around Jon?" he asked her one night about six months after she'd come to the Palace.

"Because he's a sexist stuck up Prince. He was so surprised when he found out that I was the Dragon's apprentice and I could see in his face that he didn't think a petite little lady such as myself should be learning combat ways." She told him.

"He's really okay; it might just've been his first surprise at hearing. I mean you saw my face when I saw you in Fruball's class that first day." He said.

"Still, he doesn't think I should be learning combat and I can't be good friends with people who don't accept who I am." She said.

"Wait til you know him better and then make your judgement." Thom suggested before walking away.

* * *

Alanna's life at the Palace continued in much the same way for the rest of the year and she continued to learn the Shang ways from Liam. She moved onto more advanced techniques which the pages and squires weren't learning and her lessons in other areas also continued. Gary, Raoul and Alex were all squires now and went away on travels with their knight master. Things went on the same with only Thom and Jon, whom Alanna was warming up to, for company. Then one day during her second year at the Palace it all changed. 

"Alanna could you please dine in our apartments tonight? I need to talk to you." Liam said after combat training had finished.

"Of course, I'll just go have my bath and get changed. I can go see Thom after we've talked and eaten." She said. They had dinner and then Liam started his talk.

"I know you've been having fun here but I think it's time for us to move on. I want to go to the Shang meeting this year and you can meet your year mates there whilst I talk to the other Shang masters and see what else has been happening that I need to know about." He told her.

"I don't mind. I did say that when I came with you I would travel where ever I needed to go to learn Shang." Alanna said, although inside she was beginning to feel sad. This would mean she wouldn't be seeing Thom anymore.

"Good. We shall leave in maybe a month or two to get to the meeting in time and then I shall decide where we go from there once it is over. You never know, we might join up with some other Shang and travel as a group for a while." He said.

"Okay, is that all?" Alanna asked.

"No, you do realise that this time I'm going to have to get you a travelling teacher?" he asked.

"Oh, who?" she asked him in return.

"I was thinking of asking about but I'll let you know when I've found someone. It might be a noble governess." He said.

"Okay then, I'm going to go see Thom." She said, rising from her chair.

"Don't forget to come back." He warned.

"I won't." she said as she left. She hurried to Thom's room and burst in without knocking.

"Thom guess what?" she called as she did so, only noticing after she'd entered that Jon was there too.

"You were saying?" Thom asked when she stopped.

"Oh never mind." She said. She took a seat to wait until Jon left before talking to Thom.

"You may as well tell me now while Jon's here, I'll be telling him anyway." Thom said.

"Okay. Liam and I are leaving in about a month or two to go to the Shang gathering and start travelling like other Shang do. I think Liam feels he's been in one place too long." Alanna said.

"Oh but that means we won't see you anymore." Thom said sadly. Although they fought like cat and dog he and Alanna were really at their happiest when they could see each other.

"I'll still write to you and I won't be leaving for a little while yet." She said, cheering him up slightly.

"Well I hope you enjoy your travels." Jon said.

"I'm sure I will. I'll force Liam to come back here sometime if I feel like it." Alanna told them.

"Good, if you didn't I'm sure I'd find a way to contact you." Thom said, wriggling his fingers indicating that he'd use his Gift.

"Well if I'm not back good luck for your Ordeal Jon and good luck becoming a squire and getting a knight master Thom." Alanna said.

"Couldn't you say that on the day you leave?" Thom asked.

"I could but I'll bet you I forget." Alanna told him.

"Oh well, you've said it now anyway. And I at least thank you." Jon said.

"You're welcome." Alanna said.

"Well thanks for coming to tell me." Thom said.

"That's okay; I thought you'd like to know. After all, you are my twin brother. Anyway, I have to go now." Alanna said, getting up.

"So do I. I'll walk with you for a little way." Jon said as he too got up.

"I'll see both of you tomorrow." Thom said, turning back to his work. Alanna left with Jon and closed the door to Thom's room behind her.

"Which direction are you heading in?" Jon asked.

"That way." Alanna said, pointing down the corridor to the left.

"Lead the way; I'll walk you to your room." Jon said.

"If you have to go in another direction then go, I don't mind." Alanna said nonchalantly.

"Can I ask a question?" Jon asked.

"Fire away." Alanna replied.

"Well you were always fine with Gary, Raoul and Alex but you've always seemed a bit further away from me. Why?" he asked.

"Do I really have to tell you?" she asked.

"I think I can guess." He replied.

"What is it then?" she prompted.

"You think you have to act more proper around me because I'm the Prince." He said.

"You are way off. I don't care that you're the Prince, if that was what I was worried about I wouldn't be walking with you now, I would've fled a short while ago." Alanna told him matter-of-factly.

"Then what is it?" Jon asked.

"If you must know it's because I've always had the feeling you don't think I should be learning combative ways because I'm a girl and so I never actually classed you as close a friend as the others." She said.

"What? I never said that." He said.

"Did I say you did? No, you didn't say it but you're thinking it even now. I can tell. Good night Jonathan, keep my brother company for me and good luck in your Ordeal." Alanna said before walking off, leaving Jon behind to ponder her.

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? I think I used the word 'said' too much but oh well. R/R time again, please give me your thoughts. Come on, I'm going for fifteen reviews this time. Thanks, luv Alenor. 


	4. Year Mates

**A/N:** Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've had a few tests and work has been busy. I've written the next few chapters of Highly Unusual so hopefully I won't keep you too long before I update next. Enjoy! And by the way, if there's any stuff ups or something that doesn' fit with the story, please let me know.

**Review Thanks:**

Thanks to all those who've reviewed so far, if you're a member of fanfic then I tried to send you an email in reply so if you didn't get one, I'm sorry but I did try.

**Katgirl07:** thanks for your review, you're anonymous so I couldn't email you a reply, sorry.

**CS:** I think I sent you an email reply, sorry if I didn't.

**celestial:** thanks for your review, but again the anonymous business.

**misk:** I tried to email you but for some reason it wouldn't work so sorry. I did have a big long reply but I'm not going to put it all here, hopefully my stupid email is working and you've received it by now, but for some reason I think not. Anyway, thanks for your helpful criticism. For this story, Alanna's nickname is Lanna, Shang in this story start at the age of six or seven so Alanna's only about...4 years behind? Oh well thanks and is your email address working because mine is so it must be yours. If you want me to send you an email reply if/when hint you next review please give me an email address to send it to.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, I think I sent emails to you all.

Wow! Thank you's take up a lot of space but oh well, just don't report me for long author notes please.

**Disclaimer:** all recognisable characters are property of TP so don't sue me or anything. The new characters that pop up here and there are mine if you haven't seen or heard of them before. There's also a reference to a place in here called Ruatha's Gorge, I think I pulled that one from another fanfic but I don't remember which one so sorry to the author of that fic. I wasn't sure if it was a TP place or yours so I used it cos I couldn't think of anything better and that one sounded so good. All credit for Ruatha's Gorge goes to the writer of that fic of which I can't remember the name, really sorry. If that author wants to send me a shout then look on my bio page for my email address, it should be there.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Year Mates**

"Here we are, the Shang gathering." Liam said as they rode into the town where the Shang had agreed to meet and hold council that year.

"What do we do now?" Alanna asked.

"Well there will be a tent for us somewhere so we should probably go find it." He told her.

"Point the way and we'll take it." Alanna said.

"Just follow me, I have the feeling I know where our tent will be." He said riding off in the direction of the largest tent.

"Why are we going to the large tent?" Alanna asked him.

"Well seeing as I am one of the immortal Shang my tent will be near the other immortal Shang's tents. But I think you'll probably be staying in a tent with your year mates. That's what usually happens whilst we are all gathered. We shall find that out once we've found my tent." Liam said.

"How will we know your tent?" Alanna queried.

"It's always the same one, it has a dragon painted on it, indicating that it is mine." He said.

"That should be easy to find then."

"In theory yes, in practise no." he said as they went past yet another tent.

"Then why have I just found it?" Alanna asked cheekily, pointing to a tent which had a green dragon painted on the front flap.

"Don't be cheeky young lady otherwise I'll work you harder so that you are too tired to be cheeky." He warned with mock sternness.

"If you worked me harder that would mean you have to work harder." She pointed out with mirth.

"I give up, you are an impossible child." He said as he dismounted.

"Is your little apprentice giving you trouble friend?" a woman's voice asked. Alanna turned in the direction of the voice, as did Liam.

"Kyliah, good to see you again dear friend. No my 'little apprentice' as you put it is like this naturally." He said, striding over to give the woman beside the next tent a huge bear hug.

"Alanna this is the Shang Unicorn, I expect you to treat her with respect. Kyliah, this is my apprentice Alanna." Liam introduced the two.

"Welcome to our ranks Alanna, I hope you have been enjoying Shang combat so far." Kyliah said.

"Yes Unicorn, I have been." Alanna said.

"You may call me Kyliah unless we are in formal Shang council or combat groups." She said.

"Thank you Kyliah." Alanna said.

"Are you going to be staying with your year mates in a tent?" Kyliah half asked Alanna, but directed the question more in Liam's direction.

"She will be, I just have to find the tent first." Liam said.

"I'll show you the way, I need to talk to my apprentice anyway." Kyliah offered.

"We would appreciate it. Just let me tie Fang up and then we'll be on our way. Alanna whilst I do so could you please dump my things in the tent?" he asked. So Alanna took Liam's things and put them in his tent and then decided to lead her pony, Freckles, whilst they were walking, instead of riding.

"So what have you been doing?" Kyliah asked Liam.

"I was asked to teach Shang at the Palace in Corus so we've been there for the last year." Liam said.

"That's interesting, you aren't one of the ones who stay in the one place too long." She commented.

"Alanna was learning well and her twin is there." Liam said calmly. Kyliah glanced in Alanna's direction dubiously.

"He twin is in the Palace? That can only mean he's either a royal or he's training to be a knight." Kyliah said.

"The latter, I don't think if Alanna was a royal she would be here with us now." He said.

"True, but she is a noble." Kyliah pointed out.

"We can discuss this later. Who's your apprentice?" he asked her.

"Surprisingly for once my apprentice is a boy. He's called William, Will for short." Kyliah said.

Liam's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"That is a surprise; you usually take on a girl to teach if you teach at all." Liam said with a hint of interest. Kyliah must have heard the interest in his voice so she continued.

"I found him on my travels. Must have been a few years before you found Alanna, he started at the right age. He was hanging round the town and I saw him fighting with the other boys, he looked like he had good style so I asked him if he wanted to learn. He said yes." She explained to Liam. Then turning to Alanna she said,

"I'll introduce you two before I leave your tent."

"That would be nice. Now someone tell me, how does staying in a tent with your year mates work?" Alanna asked.

"You basically all pick a spot on the floor and spread out your sleeping rolls." Liam told her.

"Okay, nothing else I should know?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm sure they'll show you where to eat. By the way, we're still continuing morning and evening training in the practise tent; it's the big tent in the middle where council will be held." Liam said.

"Sure." Alanna said.

"Here we are." Kyliah said as they stopped outside a middle sized tent that looked as though it could sleep about twelve people.

"There are ten people, including yourself, in your year group so you shouldn't be left out unless they think you odd, I suspect they'll be more curious than mean, seeing as you started a few years after them but were still approved to be in their year group." Kyliah told Alanna.

"But if won't hurt not to mention that you are a noble unless you're asked where you come from." Liam said.

"Okay, I guess I'll be seeing you both later." Alanna said.

"Could you please go in and get Will?" Kyliah asked.

"Sure, but why can't you?" Alanna asked.

"A year group's tent is there own. We older Shang don't intrude." Kyliah said. So Alanna entered the tent with some of her things by herself. She took a glance round the tent which held all other of her nine year mates.

* * *

"Who're you?" a boy asked. 

"Alanna." She said.

"You must be the Dragon's apprentice." Said one of the two girls in the tent.

"Yes, I am. Is the Unicorn's apprentice Will here?" she asked.

"That would be me." Said a boy with nutty brown hair and green eyes. He stood up and Alanna could see that he was about the same height as Raoul would've been at the age of twelve.

"The Unicorn is waiting outside for you." Alanna told him.

"Thank you." He said and turned towards the tent flap which Alanna was standing in front of.

"Oh sorry." Alanna said. She moved further into the tent so that Will could leave.

"Here, come put your things in this space just here. It's the only one left because in the other two we decided we'd put a small fire which we can sit around and talk." One of the girls said, indicating the empty space between two bedrolls.

"Thanks. Who're you?" Alanna asked the girl as she laid out her bed roll.

"I'm Handari. I'm apprenticed to the Hawk. The bed roll on your left is mine." She said.

"It's nice to meet you Handari. I'll be back soon I just have to talk to the Dragon." Alanna said before leaving the tent to speak to Liam who was still waiting outside.

"Liam, what do I do with Freckles?" she asked.

"You take him to the stables where horses are usually kept." Liam said.

"No really? I meant where are the stables?" Alanna asked.

"You can be very stupid sometimes Lanna. Just use your nose." He said, tapping his own.

"Gee, what a lot of help you are." Alanna said sarcastically.

"Alanna come here please." Kyliah called.

"Yes Kyliah?" Alanna asked when she reached the Unicorn and her apprentice.

"This, as you now know, is my apprentice Will. Will this is the Dragon's apprentice Alanna." Kyliah introduced the two.

"How do you do?" Will asked.

"Well thanks. And you?" Alanna returned.

"Yeah, pretty good." He said.

"I'm sure you two will get along. Have fun now, oh and Will, please show Alanna where the stables are. It seems that Liam can't seem to tell her." She said with a glance at Liam.

"What, she has to learn to do things for herself." He said defensively. Alanna snorted.

"As if I do, more likely I need to learn to do things more with others." She said.

"Oh well, you'll cope I'm sure. See you tomorrow morning." He said and walked off with Kyliah, chatting like old friends do.

"Well then, come on. I'll take you to the stables." Will said, turning to walk off.

"Wait, I have to take the rest of my things inside first." Alanna said before he could leave.

"Okay, I'll wait here for you." He said. She quickly took her bag inside and set it down on her bed roll. Then she headed out to Will.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"No problem. Now we'll go to the stables." He said. Alanna picked up Freckles's reins.

"So where are you from?" Will asked.

"Tortall." Alanna said.

"Which part?" he questioned.

"Trebond." She answered.

"Really? I'm from the mountains myself." he said.

"Which part?" she asked him.

"Ruatha Gorge." He said.

"Really, that's next to Trebond isn't it?" Alanna asked, although she knew very well that it was.

"Yes it is. Thinking about it Trebond has a lady called Alanna." He said thoughtfully.

"I know." Alanna said wryly.

"And she supposedly has fiery hair and violet eyes. Are you two any relation?" he asked suspiciously.

"You could say that." She said.

"You're Lady Alanna of Trebond aren't you?" he asked.

"Now that was hard to work out, wasn't it?" she asked sarcastically.

"No actually it wasn't. When you said you were from Trebond I suspected you must've been related to the nobles there because they're well known for the copper hair and you and your brother have become known for your mother's purple eyes as well." He said.

"Sorry I was a bit mean just then, I don't really want people to find out. The last person I talked to who knew I was noble before he found out I was a Shang apprentice thought I was mad, I could see it on his face even though he denied it." She told him.

"Well why would I think you're mad? I'm also a Shang in training. Besides, you're one of my year mates, there are two other girls in our year and my Shang master is the Unicorn." He pointed out.

"Very true." She agreed.

"So where have you and the Dragon been travelling?" he asked her.

"Well actually we haven't travelled that much. Liam was asked to teach Shang to the pages and squires in the Palace so we went there shortly after I became apprenticed to him and this is the only other place we've been. But I think we're travelling after the gathering is over." I told him.

"Well you should have fun. Kyliah and I usually stay for about two months in the one place, and then travel for the next two months. We just do the staying and travelling in a continuous cycle unless we feel like changing it." He said.

"Well I'm glad Liam and I will be travelling after this but I do plan to make him take me back to Corus for my brother's Ordeal if I haven't passed the Shang Ordeal by then." Alanna said.

"Fair enough, I'd want to be there if I had a brother doing the Ordeal." Will said. They stopped outside a building which Alanna could tell instinctively was the stables.

"Can I help you?" asked a stable boy.

"Yes, I'd like to put my horse in the stables." Said Alanna.

"Who's your Shang Master?" the boy asked.

"The Dragon." Alanna replied.

"Oh, right this way then." The boy said walking off in the direction of some stalls. He stopped outside and empty one.

"You can put your horse in here and leave your tack in the stall at the end of the row next to the number of your stall." The boy said and then left them to it.

"That's my horse in the next stall. I think this is the immortals apprentice's horses." Will said to her.

"It would make sense, they put the immortals together so why not the immortals apprentices?" she asked him as they carried her tack to the end of the row.

"I suppose." He agreed.

"Where to next?" she asked.

"Why not back to the tent?" he asked.

"Sure. I could use a seat." She said, rubbing her back.

"What, stiff already?" he teased.

"I know! It's atrocious for a ten year old girl to be sore after only one little ride, let alone a Shang girl! My only excuse is that you would be too if you'd been in the saddle all day." She said as they headed back to their tent.

"I suppose so." He said. They walked the rest of the way in silence and then joined their year mates where Alanna was introduced to everyone by Handari.

"Alanna, Will, you're back. Good, I want to introduce Alanna to the others. This stocky young lad you see here is Jeremiah, apprentice to the Tiger. This is Mikali, apprenticed to the Wildcat. This is Domika, apprenticed to the Lion. This is Naushicaa, apprenticed to the Bee and also the only other girl in our year group. This charming lad here is Shirokun, apprenticed to the Crane. And these two boys are Tomakin and Timothy, twin brothers apprenticed to the Horse and the Monkey respectively." As each person was spoken of they stood up, bowed to Alanna and then sat back down as was the formal greeting of the Shang.

"I can sympathise with you two for the twin thing. I also have a twin, my brother Thom." She told Tomakin and Timothy.

"Well it is nice to meet someone else who has one. We've not met anyone with a twin before. Do you and your brother look much alike?" Tomakin asked.

"Very much so, people sometimes got us confused when they couldn't see our hair because that was the way people used to tell us apart, the length of our hair." Alanna said.

"Well people still get us mixed up, we're exactly the same. Can you see it?" Timothy asked.

"Definitely." Alanna said. She sat down on her bed roll and spent the rest of the day talking and having fun with her year mates. She got to know them all and decided she quite liked them all, especially Will, Handari and Naushicaa, although this was probably because the two girls were like herself in regards to being female.

* * *

"How do you like your year mates?" Liam asked the next morning after training. 

"They're nice enough. Kyliah's apprentice Will is really kind to me, maybe that's because Kyliah actually introduced us. And the two other girls, Handari and Naushicaa, are great." Alanna told him.

"It's good that you get on with them. How did you like that idea of travelling with another Shang and their apprentice?" he asked.

"It's fine with me as long as I'm back in Corus for Thom's Ordeal." She said.

"I'll think about it. Go on, you can spend the day with your new friends and don't bother coming to me for training, I'll be in Council with the other Shang so if you want to practise you'll have to do it without me." He said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning then." She said before heading back to the tent to grab some clean breeches and a tunic to get changed into. Most of the others were still asleep in their bed rolls but Will's was empty and so was Naushicaa's so Alanna assumed they were training with their masters. She got changed and made her bed roll up neatly before going outside with a drink to sit in the sun. She was just finishing her drink when Will came back from training, all sweaty and dirty.

"How clean you are." Alanna joked.

"Yes, don't you just love it?" Will asked, doing a twirl and showing off his dirty tunic and breeches.

"Oh yeah, it'll be the new look in Corus next." Alanna agreed with a straight face.

"What are you doing out here?" Will asked.

"I thought I would take advantage of the sun whilst I had a juice." Alanna said, indicating her quarter full cup of orange juice.

"I might join you after I change into some 'dirtier' clothes." Will said.

"Go ahead, I won't mind. By the way, is Naushicaa at training too?" she asked him.

"Yeah, she and the Bee train at this time every morning, most people do." He said.

"So why are we the only other two up for training?" She asked him.

"I haven't quite worked that one out yet. I mean I know that Jem, Mik and Dom all have training later on usually but the others should be up and about by now. The only reason I can think of is that because today's a Council day their masters have decided to sleep in because they're going to be up so late tonight." He told her.

"Oh well, I guess it's up to them." Alanna said. Will went inside to get changed and then joined her outside, bringing two apples with him to munch on.

"So what are you doing today?" Will asked her.

"Nothing that I know of. Any suggestions?"

"Well I was planning to spend the day with the guys in town. I think Handari and Naushicaa were going to come too so I guess you can spend the day with them if they'll let you." He said.

"Sounds good to me." She replied. Thinking with relief that at least she was accepted within this group of people and thinking also of how Jon would react if he knew there were two other girls in her year group. She grinned as she thought of how his face would look when she told him.

"What are you grinning about missy?" Naushicaa asked as she came up.

"Oh I'm just thinking of how one of my brother's friends would react when I told them something." Alanna said.

"Oh yeah? Well by the looks of that smile you'll have fun telling them." Naushicaa said before she went inside. While the others slept and Will and Naushicaa talked to each other Alanna decided she would write Thom a letter.

* * *

_Dearest Thom,_

_How are you? I'm well and I'm having a great time. My year mates are wonderful. Guess what? There are two other girls in my Shang year. In my year there's Will, the Unicorn's apprentice, Handari, the Hawk's apprentice, Naushicaa, the Bee's apprentice, Mikali, the Wildcat's apprentice, Domika, the Lion's apprentice, Jeremiah, the Tiger's apprentice and Shirokun, the Crane's apprentice. I know, that's only eight if you include me and there's supposed to be ten. Well you'll never believe it but the other two boys are identical twins named Tomakin and Timothy. Tomakin is the Horse's apprentice and Timothy is the Monkey's apprentice. Well I hope you're okay there. Just think, you've only got to finish this year and pass the tests and then you'll be a squire. You'll be fine and if you're not then you'll recover from whatever injuries you receive. Liam and I plan to travel once the Council has finished their business so you might not hear from me too regularly but I promise that if I don't see you before it and Liam let's me I'll come for your Ordeal. And let me know who ends up being your knight master okay? Well I'll try and keep in touch but don't expect much. I'll be seeing you around I guess._

_Lots of love from your dear sister Alanna._

_PS: Say hi to your friends for me when you see them._

* * *

"Who are you writing to?" Will asked. 

"My brother Thom." She replied as she folded the completed letter.

"You are so unlucky to have a brother. I myself like the singularity of being the only child even though I do get lonely at times because I don't have a mother anymore." He told her.

"I like having Thom around, we have this connection that can't be broken and even though we fight like cat and dog when we feel like it we also get along great. Are the others up yet?" she asked him.

"I think they're all getting changed about now. We'll leave for town soon so if you need anything you might want to get it." He told her.

"Thanks." She said. They all got themselves ready and went off about the town for the day.

* * *

**A/N:** there you go, another chapter up. You know all those lovely names of the Shang? Well I made most of them up, or pulled them from some of my favourite places so if you want to use the characters, just drop us a line and ask please. Sorry again to the author who made up or found Ruatha's Gorge. Now it's review time, I didn't get my review quota last time so I gave up on it, just review and I'll be happy, whether it's good or bad criticism it's all constructive to me, thanks. You guys know the drill, you don't need me to talk you through it do you? I mean I will if I have to but I think you lot are seriously old enough to work it out for yourselves if you don't already know. I hoped you liked this instalment of Highly Unusual, I'll be updating soon (hopefully). 


	5. Boys

**A/N: **Hi guys, it's me again. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up but I didn't realise just how much stuff I had to do at other places. Works been hectic and so has school so sorry for the delay.

**Thanks:**

**know-it-all: **thanks for the review, sorry but I couldn't email you. It was the whole anonymous thing.

**Ti-Ti: **there might be a little romance but I don't think it's written too well. I've never written romance before so I have to get used to the idea before I get good at writing it, sorry.

**randombandnerd: **thanks for your review, I think I emailed you, didn't I? Anyway, Ruatha was a pure coincidence.

**Devilsheart: **thanks again.

**Mage Light: **I'm glad you like it.

**Silence is Deafening: **thanks for the awesome comment, I'll try to update more regularly.

**Disclaimer: **same for the rest of the story: anything you recognise is Tammy's and anything you don't is mine. If you want to borrow anything that isn't Tammy's then just drop us an email and ask.

**A/N:** This chapter of the story is a few years after Alanna left the palace, she's about 15... I think. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Boys**

"Are you two having fun?" Liam asked as he rounded a corner and saw Alanna and Will cuddled together.

"Yes thanks." Will replied.

"Well Lanna just remember that you do have training tonight." The Dragon told his fifteen year old apprentice.

"I know, do you really think I would forget?" she asked him with mock hurt.

"Just reminding you." He said before walking off in a thoughtful silence.

"Why does he even think he needs to remind me?" Alanna asked Will.

"Who knows how the mind of a Dragon works?" Will asked her.

"I suppose no one bar the Dragon knows." She said with a sigh.

"Cheer up Lanna; we were having fun before he came to tell you that." Will said, giving her a long kiss after wards.

"Mmm, maybe he thinks I'm getting distracted by someone." She said pointedly.

"What? I'm not that big a distraction am I?" he asked, mock concerned.

"No, I never said you were." Alanna said.

"Well then why'd you say it at all?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, you have nothing to worry about. There's no one else." Alanna told him with a laugh.

"Good. Now come on, I guess we'd both better go get changed before training." He said standing up and pulling her with him.

* * *

"What do you think of going to the Palace to teach Shang to the pages and squires?" Liam asked Kyliah later that night.

"I wouldn't mind. I've never taught more than one person at a time." She told him.

"So we could head there next?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Kyliah asked him.

* * *

"We're going to Corus now." Liam told the two apprentices the next morning.

"Why the change of plan? I thought we were heading in the other direction." Alanna commented.

"We thought we'd like change for once." Kyliah said.

"And I thought you'd like to see Thom again." Liam said.

"He won't even be there. He'll be out in the field with Myles." Alanna said.

"Actually I know as well as you that Myles is not a field knight, he teaches one of the classes which you used to take." Liam said.

"Okay, I'll come." Alanna agreed.

"And I think it'll be fun to live in the palace for a little while." Will said.

"Then you two had better go and pack because we're leaving tomorrow morning." Kyliah said.

"See you then I guess." Will said before walking off to his room to pack his bag.

"Thanks for thinking of me when you chose our next destination." Alanna said with a smile at both Shang masters before heading to her own room to do her own packing.

* * *

Alanna looked around the practise courts where she had dragged Will as soon as they had arrived and sure enough there was a little group of squires huddled over on one side. She went round behind the group, indicating that Will come behind her quietly, and crept up behind Thom.

"Guess who?" She teased as she put her hands over his eyes.

"Now that ones hard. Let's see, could it possibly be my dreaded sister?" Thom drawled before turning round to give her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her after he'd drawn back from her.

"Liam and Kyliah, the Unicorn, decided to come here for a little while. It seems that the training master was short a few Shang." She told him.

"Well good, you can stay here for a little while. I haven't seen you since we were at Trebond for father's passing." He said.

"And last time you saw me I didn't bring my friend Will." Here she dragged Will forward into the circle.

"Will meet my brother Thom, Thom this is Kyliah's apprentice Will." She introduced the two. Thom offered his hand.

"How do you do?" Thom asked.

"Well thanks. It's nice to finally meet you, Lanna talks about you so much that I was wondering just when I would meet you." Will said as he took the proffered hand.

"Really? My sister actually says things about me? I hope they're all good." He said with a glance at Alanna.

"Oh no, they're all absolutely horrible." She replied with a straight face.

"We'll have to remedy that then." Thom said.

"Well can we remedy it later? I'm rather hungry and I believe Will probably is too." Alanna said.

"Come on, we'll go to the kitchens and weasel something out of one of the maids." Thom said.

"Good." Alanna said and followed behind Thom as he led the way.

* * *

Alanna was watching Thom and Will on the practise courts when a shadow fell over her.

"Oh, it's you." She said as Jonathan sat down next to her.

"What a nice way to greet an old friend." He said.

"Sorry your highness. Shall I rephrase that? How do you do Prince Jonathan?" Alanna asked more formally.

"Oh don't be such a pain Alanna. I heard you and Liam were back in the palace and I thought I'd come say hello. When I went to where you're staying the woman who answered the door told me that you were down here." Jonathan told her.

"Congratulations, you found me." She said dryly.

"You're just ecstatic at seeing me aren't you?" he asked in a cheerful yet sarcastic way.

"Oh I'm absolutely jumping with joy." She agreed in the same manner.

"So what've you been doing since we saw you last?" he asked.

"Not much, travelling, which, might I point out, is what Shang apprentices usually do with their masters." She said.

"I knew that." He said calmly.

"By the way, congratulations on the shield." She said, for Jonathan was now a knight.

"Thank you. Who's that Thom's fighting with? I don't think I've seen him here before and he looks too old to be a first year page." Jonathan said.

"That's Will, the Unicorn's apprentice." She told him proudly. He looked at her sideways but didn't comment on the tone of her voice.

"Really? I would have thought he'd have beaten Thom by now." He said.

Alanna grinned. "He would've if I hadn't told him to go easy." She replied.

"How nice of you to do so."

"If there's now a problem with saving your brother's butt from a whipping then let me know." She said crossly. Wondering why the hell he was even there and asking as much in politer terms.

"Well I only came to say hello but if you don't want me around I'll go." He said angrily as he stood up.

"Do so, I never asked you to come." She said and then watched as Jonathan strode off angrily.

"Now who was that?" Will asked as he and Thom made their way over to her.

"That was Jonathan of Conte." She answered.

"And what did you say to him Lanna?" Thom asked.

"Nothing much." She said calmly.

"Lanna if you keep baiting my friends you'll end up in a very bad position someday. Now I'll ask you again, what did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything bad; we just had a little chat." Alanna told him.

"I'll just ask him then." Thom said, striding off after Jonathan.

"Sorry, did you just say you were chatting with the Crown Prince of Tortall?" Will asked in surprise.

"Yes." Alanna replied without batting an eyelid.

"And you upset him?" he asked.

"Put it this way, we don't get on too well." Alanna said.

"Oh." Was all Will could manage in reply.

"Come on, let's go. You'll start to smell if you don't have a bath and get changed soon." Alanna said, standing up she tugged on his arm and pulled him in the direction of their rooms.

* * *

"Alanna get yourself out here." Thom called through their main door.

"Aren't you going to go see what he wants?" Kyliah asked Alanna, who was sitting in an armchair next to the window.

"No, and if he comes in I was never here." She said before climbing out the window, leaving the other three to deal with the irate Thom who was waiting outside the door. She made her way to the gardens and found herself a little alcove where she could while away the time until Thom had cooled off enough to talk to reasonably. She sat down on the grass and lent against the corner of the hedge, making herself comfortable before allowing herself to let her thoughts roam.

She was still thinking when she dozed off a short while later and it was like this that Jonathan found her whilst he was walking in the gardens alone, but for his thoughts. He mused that she looked so vulnerable there, dozing against the green hedge. He found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss her and shook himself mentally. No, he told himself, she'd probably eat her own hair before she would kiss you. Around this time Alanna opened her eyes.

"Oh hello Jon." She said before curling up and going back to sleep. He smiled to himself thinking how different this greeting was to the one he'd been given earlier in the day. He sat down next to her and waited for her to wake properly.

* * *

Alanna opened her eyes blearily and sat up, wondering where she was. Then she remembered that she was in the gardens. She allowed herself a small smile as she remembered the dream she'd had. In it she had been sleeping and had opened her eyes to see Jonathan standing over her with a look akin to love in his eyes as he looked down on her. She laughed to herself as she remembered thinking of how they seemed to hate one another at the moment. Then she realised that there was someone sitting next to her and looked to see that it was Jonathan.

"Hello Alanna." He said quietly.

"What are you doing here Jon?" she asked.

"I was wandering through the gardens and saw you here so I thought I'd sit and have a chat once you woke up." He said.

"Oh." She said.

"So what was that little incident this morning about?" he asked.

"I'm sorry about that. I was thinking about the last conversation we had. You know I still think you think I shouldn't be in combat training." She commented.

"I don't think that. In fact I think it wonderful that you're doing what you want to." He said in exasperation.

"I'm allowed to think what I will." She said.

"And how am I supposed to change how you think?" he asked, leaning closer to her face.

"I'm not sure." She said becoming speechless when she realised how close they were.

"But I still have the chance to change it?" he asked, moving even closer.

"Um, I think so." She said, staring at his lips. Jonathan tired of waiting and kissed her. Instantly Alanna stiffened up but then relaxed and put her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"Well this is interesting." Thom said as he came into the alcove. Alanna and Jonathan sprang apart.

"Thom, uh, how nice to see you." Alanna said nervously.

"I see you've settled your disagreement." Thom replied, looking pointedly at Alanna.

"I think we have." Jon said with a grin.

"Might I ask what was going on when I came upon you?" he asked as though it were an ordinary question.

"No you may not." Alanna said, just a little too quickly.

"Oh okay, but you know this works out quite well. If my sister marries my best friend then I won't have to head in two different directions when I want to visit you both." Thom said.

"We're not getting married." Alanna cried.

"How do you know? You two only just started getting along well. You were fighting this morning and it's rather a large step to kissing. Next you might be getting married." Thom said, with a teasing glint in his eye.

"Can't you go away Thom?" Alanna asked.

"Oh fine then, if you two love birds don't want me around then I guess I'll just go." He said as he turned around, then left.

* * *

"That was rather embarrassing." Alanna said, her cheeks red.

"Oh well, it was only Thom." Jon said, putting his arms around her. Alanna shrugged him off.

"Don't, I'm so confused." She said.

"What's confusing about it?" Jon asked.

"I used to hate you and I used to think about Will the way I'm thinking about you at the moment." She told him. His eyebrows shot up.

"Will's courting you?" he asked in surprise.

"I don't know." She told him in confusion. He gave her a hug.

"What you do is tell Will that you would prefer it if you were just good friends. Tell him what you really think if you want." He said.

"But what if he never speaks to me again?" she asked him.

"If he's a true friend he will, don't worry about it." Jon told her.

"Thanks Jon. Listen, I'll see you later." She said. She pushed herself up off the ground and went to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To have that chat with Will." She said before leaving him there by himself.

* * *

"Can I tell you something?" she asked Will.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Promise you'll still speak to me afterwards." She said.

"I promise."

"Well I don't think I like you anymore." She said hesitantly.

"Oh. Why not?" he asked her quietly.

"I'm not sure but the problem is I think I like Jonathan." She said.

"The Prince?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. I'm so sorry Will, I honestly did like you before." She said.

"I guess people's feelings change. I'm okay with it, honestly." He said, seeing her glance at him in concern.

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go and apologise to Jonathan for what you said this morning and good luck." He said with a grin.

"Hey, that's not something you should be talking about." She said indignantly.

"What? I never said it, I implied it. And besides, it's possible." He said.

"Thanks Will. See you later." She said, turning around and hiding her grin. She walked off to find Jon.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo, I think that was a little to long, wasn't it? Oh well, more reading for you I guess. I think there was also too much talking but I just can't help it, I'm a chatterbox and that seems to come across in my stories, sorry. Did I move the story alng too quickly? Sorry if you think I did. Now, time to review. Let me know what you think, and if you want me to try and chuck anything into the story put it in your review. Cya's later. 


	6. Court

**A/N: **Okay, so I admit it, I've got toooooooo much conversation this time too. I just couldn't really be bothered changing it so that it wasn't as talkative. Sorry about that. Anyway, this continues from where last chapter left off so enjoy.

**Thanks: **I don't need to put this here but it's kind of a habit now. So anyway I posted this the same night as last chapter which means I ain't got any reviews yet. Advanced thank you for anyone who reviewed chapter 5.

**Disclaimer: **It's all mine looks around furtively and beckons you to come closer actually, if you must know most of the people and places are Tammy's but don't tell anyone I told you, okay? If you want to borrow anything just ask, not that there's much to borrow.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Court**

"Jon! Are you in there?" she called through the door of the Prince's royal suite. The door opened and had barely been closed behind her before Jon was kissing her.

"Well hello to you too." She said to him once he'd stopped for breath.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He said sheepishly, avoiding her eyes.

"That's okay, but can we have a chat?" she asked him.

"Sure, come on. Take a seat." He said, showing her to the lounge chair before the fire.

"I had that talk with Will. I looked for you down in the gardens but you weren't there so I came here. I figured that even if you weren't here there would be someone I could leave a message with." She told him.

"True, if I'm not here there's always a maid or someone about. And most of the time young Geoffrey of Meron is in his room." Jon told her.

"So that's who your squire is? Thom never actually mentioned it to me." She commented.

"Yes. But anyway, how did your talk with Will go?" he asked.

"It went pretty good actually. He was a bit disappointed but he understood what I was trying to say and even though I don't think he's a noble he was gentleman enough to still talk to me after I'd finished." Alanna said with relief.

"Does that mean no one's courting you?" he asked eagerly.

"Maybe." She said evasively.

"Don't be coy, give me a straight answer." He pleaded.

"Can you not guess?" she teased laughingly.

"I could but you'd have to give me some indication if I were getting close to the truth." He said.

"Don't worry, I will. Start guessing." She ordered him.

"Okay, you're not being courted by Will or Geoffrey; otherwise you would have known that he was my squire." He said and Alanna nodded.

"Could it be Gary?" he asked, Alanna shook her head.

"How about Alex?" he suggested, Alanna again shook her head.

"Raoul?" but Alanna just laughed outright at this.

"I don't know. Who else is there?" he asked in defeat.

"You're very silly sometimes my Prince. Did you never think it could be you?" she asked him before kissing him on the lips. He kissed her deeply in return, wrapping his arms around her.

"I suppose one could call me that, although most wouldn't get away with it." He said before giving her another kiss.

* * *

"Alanna you have to come to the ball tonight, remember you're being announced at court." Jon told her a week later.

"But I don't have to do anything at the ball do I?" she asked him anxiously.

"No, just dance once or twice with me and then you can do whatever you want." He said.

"You're sure? Cause Sam says all these things which she thinks are wonderful about balls which I think are absolutely horrifying." She told him fearfully.

"Just come, I could be announced with you if you like." He offered.

"No, that's too controversial. Besides, you're parents should at least have warning before you make a public appearance with someone like me." She said.

"I could go tell them right now that I'm courting you, they won't mind at all." He said.

"But they haven't even met me, sure they've met Thom but not me and we're completely different, for all that we are twins." She told him.

"I know that and they must know that too. By now they would know that you are the Shang Dragon's apprentice as will everyone else at court." He said.

"Then maybe I should be announced with other Shang. I should go in with Liam, Kyliah and Will, not you. Besides, if I go in with you then everyone will be talking about us for weeks on end and neither of us will get any peace about the matter." She said in exasperation.

"I don't mind."

"But I do. I'll go in with Liam and the others and I'll see you once I'm inside." She told him.

"Alright, but you've got to promise to dance with me." He said.

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"Yes, I have to dance with every lady at the ball, the least you could do is promise to dance with me both first and last." He told her.

"Oh alright, I think I can do that." She agreed reluctantly with a smile.

* * *

"Alanna I'm going in with Kyliah." Liam told her that night just before they were to be announced. They were waiting in the small antechamber outside of the ballroom where that night's ball was being held.

"Oh, whom I gonna go in with then?" she asked him.

"I guess you'll be stuck with Will." He said with a smile before walking off to join Kyliah. Alanna looked around the room but found that she didn't know anybody but Liam, Kyliah and Will so she walked over to join Will.

"Hello gorgeous." He said. She looked down at herself. She was dressed in a purple gown with a not too modest, but not too low, cut dress which matched her eyes.

"What? I look gorgeous?" she asked him.

"Well I think you do." He said.

"Thank you Will. And I hate to break the bad news but it looks like you're stuck with me on your arm. Liam decided he'd escort Kyliah in." she told him.

"I don't mind." He said with a shrug. The doors opened and the herald announced Liam and Kyliah. Once the doors had closed he motioned Alanna and Will forward. They were ready to go just before the doors opened again.

"Master William Smyth apprentice of the Shang Unicorn, and the Lady Alanna of Trebond apprentice of the Shang Dragon." The herald announced this time. Alanna and Will entered the ballroom and made their way before the throne. Alanna curtsied very deeply to the King and Queen as Will bowed to them.

"Lady Alanna, your brother is known to us and we can only hope that you are well disposed to the royal family as he is." King Roald told her. (A/N: does that make sense?)

"Thank you your Majesty. I can assure you that I am as well disposed to your family as he is." She told him before moving away when he dismissed her and Will.

"Now was that so bad?" Liam asked her, handing her a glass of white wine.

"Not really." She said.

"Good, get used to it. You're a noble, you'll be doing it often." He told her.

"Thanks for the info but I think I already knew that." She said.

"Well enjoy you're evening, I'm going to socialise with Kyliah." He said before wandering off. Alanna scanned the crowd of courtiers for a familiar face and saw both Thom and Jon at the same place, talking to their usual crowd of friends.

"Come on, I know some of these people." Alanna said, dragging Will behind her to join the group.

"Why hello Lady, how are you this evening." Thom asked.

"Fine thanks Thom, here you know Will." She said, pulling her friend forward.

"So we meet again. The last chat we had was rather interesting. Shall we continue it?" Thom asked the other apprentice. Alanna left Will there to talk to her brother and made her way to the other side of the group where Jon was.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hello Alanna. You look absolutely wonderful." He told her, causing her to blush.

"Don't be so silly Jon, you're just not used to seeing me in a dress." She told him.

"Dress or no you do look rather stunning Lady Alanna." Raoul told her.

"Why thank you kind sir." She said. Jon tapped her on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, indicating the dance floor where others were already dancing.

"I suppose so." She told him with a smile. They went over to the dance floor and started to dance the waltz.

"So why did Will escort you in? I thought Liam was doing that." Jon said.

"So did I until about ten minutes ago." She told him dryly.

"Well what happened?" he asked.

"Liam decided that his attraction for Kyliah could overcome him for one night." She said with a smile.

"He told you that?" Jon asked in surprise.

"No but I'm a woman and we sometimes know things by pure intuition. I mean look at him, he's staring at her as though she was the whole world to him." She said, nodding her head in her master's direction.

"Maybe she is." Jon said simply, gazing deep into her eyes. The song finished. Alanna withdrew her arms from Jon.

"I think I need some fresh air." She told him.

"I think I'll join you." He took her arm and walked out onto the balcony with her. She stopped at the edge and lent against the balustrade, Jon settled next to her.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

"Quite well thank you. How was yours?" she asked.

"Fine. How are you?" he asked.

"A little flustered, I'm not used to balls." She admitted with a glance inside.

"Is this your first one?" he inquired.

"Yes actually. I never attended one when Liam and I were here the first time because I was too young." She told him.

"Well you're obviously not too young now." He said.

"No, apparently not." She replied.

"Is it a bad thing that you come to the balls now?" he asked.

"I don't quite know. I don't particularly like them. Maybe you could say I would prefer to hide in the curtains or in an antechamber like Raoul does." She said.

"But then you couldn't save me from the countless number of women mother tries to get me to marry and I couldn't see your radiant beauty." He told her softly, putting his arm around her.

"What radiant beauty? All it is is a dress and a little rouge and eye powder." She told him.

"No, it's what inside the dress and under the powders and rouge, it's you." He said, giving her a kiss.

"Not here Jon, not in front of everyone." She told him, pulling back.

"Why not? It's not as though courting someone's a crime." He told her.

"But I think gossiping is and everyone in that room will be talking about us if they see. Besides they wouldn't distinguish me from any of your other conquests." She said.

"Well then we'll just have to give them the truth. Besides they'll talk about us anyway. Like you said before, women know some things from tuition but some women just catch every little thing that happens at court. Do you think they won't notice that I'm infatuated with you? It'll just make them talk all the more." He told her seriously.

"Very true." She agreed. He lent down and kissed her long and hard.

"Maybe we shouldn't do it just in case." She suggested hesitantly.

"But they'll still talk." He told her.

"Well then I'll just have to go, then they won't have anything to talk about." She told him. She pecked him on the cheek and then made her way down some stairs of the balcony into the garden. Jon followed her and caught up to her in one of the alcoves where she was sitting, gazing at the moon. He kissed her on the mouth and this time she gave no argument seeing as they were out of sight.

"Don't expect this to happen at every ball we go to." She told him.

"Would I do that?" he asked.

"Knowing you, yes." She said, smiling.

"Well if you didn't leave the sight of others I wouldn't be tempted to follow you into the night and kiss you." He said teasingly.

"No, you'd just kiss me in front of them all." She told him.

"I promise I won't at the next ball." He swore, and then kissed her again, quite passionately.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww, how sweet! Anyways, you guys know the R/R drill. Tell me what you think. Is my romance writing going okay? Or is it just crap? I can handle the truth so just let me have it, okay? Anyway, if anyone wants to email me they can. Cya later.


	7. Apologetic Author's Note

**A/N: **

Hi guys! I'm sorry if the last few chapters have been a bit crap, I wrote this awhile ago but didn't have the courage to post it anywhere so it might be a bit odd.

I'm really sorry that this isn't another chapter for you guys too but I just posted two chapters and now I have other stuff to do, like packing (aargh, I hate packing!)

I just thought I'd let you know that I might not post for a while because on the 22nd I go on snow camp and don't get back til like the 27th at about 8:30pm. Then on the 28th I have a competition to go to and then I head off to Canberra (anyone in Australia will know where I'm talking about) and then it's my sister's birthday on the 29th so I'm gonna be just a tad busy for a little while.

When I have time I'll update for you guys but sorry again. So read and send me reviews while I'm away so that when I get back I can update with better chapters. Tata for now people.


	8. Complicated Life

**A/N:** Hi peoples! I'm back. Sorry it's been a while since I updated last but I've been really busy with school so I didn't have time. But now, because I'm sick, I'm not at school so I had time to write this and post it. And from now on updates might be even more infrequent because I can't think of any new ideas for the story and I've exhausted my resources of already written chapters, so sorry.

**Review Thanks: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed this. I think I emailed most of you, but I'm not too sure.

**Ti-Ti: **I definitely emailed you. We had the whole rambling on thing about Predictable Road and Unexpected Avenue, remember? That was totally random but who cares? And yes, I assure you yet again that I am 100 girl.

**Alanna-of-Olau: **Thanks for the words of encouragement and your story is pretty good.

**Mage Light: **Thanks, and I liked Will too so you never know what's going to happen with him in the story.

**Silence is Deafening: **Yes, I know they were fast but I couldn't help it. And I don't know how they're going to end up because I haven't written the rest of the story yet.

**BBLLPMLover: **Yeah my competition went really well, thanks for asking, and thanks for your review.

**StarFire:** I tried to write more but I'm running out of ideas so if you have any suggestions please tell me.

**QuestioningReason:** Thanks for the rhyme and the review. If reading peoples profiles makes you a loser then I must be one too because I read some peoples profiles.

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to put one of these in? (waits for reply) Well okay then, here you go, just for you. Most of the people and places in this fic are Tammy's but any that you don't recognise are mine. The happenings in this chapter are completely mine but if you want to borrow them just ask.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Complicated Life**

"Kyliah, can I ask you a question?" Alanna asked the Shang woman one day when they were alone.

"You can ask but I won't necessarily have the answer." Kyliah told her.

"Do Shang woman usually have children?" Alanna asked her frankly.

"Yes, once they've settled into the routine of a Shang life. But many don't though. Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"No reason." Alanna told her hastily.

"You're not pregnant are you?" the older woman asked.

"No, I haven't even done THAT yet." Alanna said indignantly.

"Then sorry but you know you are a very promising student and if you had to give up your training for something like that then Liam and I would be very disappointed." Kyliah told her.

"Well you don't have to worry about it. I was just wondering, that's all." Alanna said.

"As long as that's all it is, wondering." Was all the older woman said.

"That's all it is." Alanna assured her.

"Okay, I believe you. Now if you don't mind I have somewhere to be. I'll see you later." Kyliah said, standing up. It was then that Alanna noticed what Kyliah was wearing. She was dressed in a long tunic, not unlike a dress, with leggings underneath so that she could still fight if she had to.

"Kyliah, why are you wearing a dress tunic?" Alanna asked.

"Is it any of you're business Alanna?" Kyliah replied with a question of her own.

"Not really, it's just I saw Liam heading down to the city earlier and I was wondering." Alanna said slyly.

"So what if Liam was heading down to the city? It doesn't mean I am." The older woman defended.

"Uh huh, I believe you, really I do." Alanna nodded, saying this sarcastically.

"Okay, I admit it. I'm going down to the city to meet Liam and we're having dinner together. Now I've told you what you wanted to know so skedaddle." Kyliah made a shooing motion with her hands.

"Fine, I'm leaving. I'm going to see if I can find Jon or Thom or Will, or anyone I know to talk to." Alanna said as she moved to the door.

"Good, have fun." Kyliah said.

"I will, and you have fun to on your date with my master." Alanna said mischievously as she slipped out the door before Kyliah could react.

* * *

"I knew it would happen sometime." Alanna said to Jon as soon as she'd seen him.

"Knew what would happen?" he asked.

"Kyliah and Liam." Alanna replied as though it were obvious.

"What about them?" Jon asked.

"They've gone down to the city, together." Alanna said, emphasising the word together.

"So?" Jon asked.

"You don't get it, do you?" she asked him.

"Not really." He told her.

"They've gone on a date." Alanna told him.

"They may not have, they are good friends after all." Jon pointed out.

"No, it's a date. Kyliah was all dressed up. Or as dressed up as she gets for everyday life." Alanna said.

"They might be going to meet other people, not each other." Jon said.

"No, I pestered Kyliah until she told me who she was going to see." Alanna said proudly.

"You know if you weren't friends with her then she would probably have beaten the pulp out of you for even asking." Jon told her.

"I know, but seeing as we're such good friends I knew she wouldn't." Alanna replied. For it was true. In the time that Kyliah and Will had been travelling with Liam and Alanna the two women had formed a friendship. They weren't that far apart in age as Kyliah was about Liam's age or a year or two younger than him, and as they were travelling with two men they had at times needed to talk with each other about women's things.

"Well maybe you shouldn't pry into the Unicorn's business for the moment. Maybe she is being courted by Liam but let them do it themselves and stay out of it. You could preoccupy your time with me." He suggested.

"Mmm, that I could." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go have some dinner." He said, pulling her behind him as he headed towards the stables to get his horse and take her to the city.

* * *

"What's wrong Kyliah?" Alanna asked about two weeks later when she came into a room to find Kyliah crying.

"Oh nothing, I'm just being stupid." Kyliah said with a wave of her hand.

"No, you're not stupid, I would tell you if you were. Come on, tell me." Alanna coaxed.

"I guess you'll find out sooner or later. But don't tell anyone, okay?" Kyliah asked.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Alanna said, going over to sit down with her friend.

"Well you know that conversation we had a while ago about kids and stuff?" Kyliah asked.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I think I might be pregnant." Kyliah said, bursting out in a fresh lot of tears.

"Well that's not too bad, is it? I mean you know who its father is, don't you?" Alanna asked.

"Of course." Kyliah replied.

"So just tell him and sort it out with him. And he doesn't help you then I will." Alanna said.

"How could you help me? You're only a fifteen year old girl." Kyliah said.

"But I'm your friend and if you have a baby then I'll help you out with it." Alanna said.

"Okay. I've got to go talk to someone. Thanks Alanna." Kyliah said, getting up with a determined look in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. You know where I'll be if you need anything, and don't worry. I won't tell a soul." Alanna told her.

"I know you won't." Kyliah said before walking off.

* * *

Later that night, just as Alanna was getting into bed, Kyliah came to her room to talk.

"I'm glad I talked to you earlier." Kyliah said as she sat down on the edge of Alanna's bed.

"Well so am I?" Alanna replied.

"Guess what?" Kyliah asked.

"What?"

"I'm going to get married." Kyliah told her, holding out her hand to show off the band of material she was wearing.

"That's great. I didn't know Shang could get married but obviously they can. Who to?" Alana asked.

"Liam." Kyliah replied.

"I knew it, you two were courting." Alanna said triumphantly.

"You always did know too much." Kyliah told her with a wry smile.

"So the baby is his?" Alanna asked.

"Yes, and he's happy. But it means I won't be able to teach Will for a while. Liam has offered to teach him with you until I can teach again." Kyliah said.

"Good, you're not leaving. I don't think I would like it if you did because then Will would leave too." Alanna told her.

"But aren't you with Prince Jonathan now?" Kyliah asked.

"Yes, but Will is my friend. He's like Thom." Alanna told her simply.

"Oh right then. Well I'd better go and let you get some sleep, you've got training in the morning." Kyliah told her.

"Yeah, and you better get some sleep too. You have to tell Will all of this in the morning, or at least the important parts." Alanna said.

"Very true. Well goodnight then." Kyliah said as she left the room.

"Goodnight." Alanna replied. She blew out the candle and rolled over in bed, thinking about lots of things, but mainly Jon.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so the last bit was a little sappy but I couldn't help but add it. I'm not sure if they had dates in Tammy's books but they do in this fanfic because I couldn't think of another word for them. And I'm not sure about the whole Shang kids and getting married thing either so I just made all that up. And I know this chapter doesn't really have anything to do with Alanna but I'm running out of ideas.

So R/R time guys! If you have any suggestions for me please put them in your review or email me because I desperately need new ideas if I am to continue this story. Thanks. Sorry again for the long time in between updates. Luv ya's, bye.


End file.
